


Sing To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Minor relationship, Living Together, M/M, Recovery, Steve respecting Bucky's space and giving him time to heal etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds peace and comfort in music. </p><p>(A Bucky-themed ficlet, with only minor/implied Steve/Bucky!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

Bucky finds peace and comfort in music.

He sits by the window sill, which is large enough to accommodate his body comfortably against some pillows, and stares outside, watching the world go by. He gets himself the latest version of the iPod he can find, and starts making endless playlists of film scores, instrumental pieces, and classical music. Then he spends hours at a time with his headphones on, getting lost in the peaceful, soothing melodies, and Steve knows not to disturb him when Bucky’s got his headphones on. Sometimes, he’ll wake up in the middle of the night after having yet another nightmare, or after he’s already spent hours trying to fall asleep, and put his headphones on to be able to fall asleep again. The noise of the outside world is blocked out and all he can focus on are the violin strings or the piano keys and the wonderful sequence of notes they produce. With no lyrics to distract his mind, the music helps him relax, emotionally, physically, and mentally, something that nothing else can achieve. He knows Steve is there to help, but he doesn’t know, can’t even begin to understand what Bucky goes through every day.  
One morning he tries to drag Steve out of bed before it’s even six o’clock.

"Come on, get up," he says with a small smile curving his lips. "I made a workout playlist."

Steve half-opens one eye and frowns, and Bucky grabs his arm and drags him out of bed. “Let’s go run,” he says with a full grin.


End file.
